The Darkness
by Coraline15
Summary: After experiencing relentless nightmares, Dipper discovers they may be more than what they appear.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness

 _ **Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This was an old idea for a story, which I had actually found while going through a few things in my room. This might be a bit weird compared to my other stories, but I still hope you enjoy it. (Rated for dark themes)

Prologue

Rain pounded against the ground as Dipper sprinted through the Forest of Gravity Falls. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he ran. He didn't know where he was going or why he was going there, but all he knew was that he needed to keep running. Air swept in and out of his lungs as he pushed himself to run harder. High above, lightning split the sky, followed by a crack of thunder. Dipper skid to a halt as an ear-piercing scream echoed through the air and looked around.

"H-hello?" he called out into the darkness.

As he looked about around him, he felt his blood running cold. Rustling came from behind him, causing Dipper to spin with a startled yelp. He scanned his surroundings only to find no one there.

"I-is anybody there?"

His calls were answered only by the flash of lightning and crash of thunder. Another scream echoed from deeper within the forest. This time was coming from to his left. He knew that voice. Dipper jumped as he snapped his head in the direction of the voice.

"W-Wendy?" he gasped in shock. "Wendy, are you THERE?"

He took off in the direction of the voice, determined to find his friend. As Dipper continued to run along the path, he begun to realize the rain had died down and had become a thick fog. He glance around his surroundings and slowed to a halt as he found himself standing at the shore of Lake Gravity Falls. The only sounds was the water lapping against the sandy shoreline.

Dipper's feet sunk in the soft sand as he walked along.

"Hello? Wendy?"

His voice echoed around him. As he walked along the deserted beach, Dipper caught sight of a figure standing within the dense fog.

"Hello?"

Within the fog, he could see the distinct shape of a tall figure. With their back toward him, he could easily make out the distinct look of long red hair.

"Wendy!" he cried out. "Oh thank GOD! I thought you-"

Dipper froze as he was suddenly hit by an unusual smell. It was an acrid and pungent that made Dipper's stomach clench in disgust.

"W-Wendy..?" he choked out.

The figure turned to face him. It was indeed Wendy but something was.. Wrong.. Her skin was much more pale than usual. Patches of deep red marred her skin and stained her clothing which were in complete tatters. The most disturbing of all, was her eyes. Her usually bright green were dulled and had completely clouded over. As she stepped closer, Dipper's heart froze in his chest. The pungent smell had grown stronger the closer she got toward him.

"W...Wendy.. Is.. I-is that blood? W-what HAPPENED to you?"

Wendy's haunting stare sent a terrified shiver down Dipper's back, catching him off guard. That was when she smiled.

"Don't be silly, Dipper." she replied.

Her voice seemed a bit foreign to him. She moved closer as her smile grew larger.

"You won't have to worry about your problems anymore.."

"W-what? Wendy.. W-what're you-?"

Dipper's blood ran cold as he saw a silvery glint as Wendy removed a bloodstained knife from within her pocket. She lunged at him and pinned him into the sand. The corners of her mouth split apart as her grin grew larger, now showing far too many teeth.

"W...WENDY!?"

He saw her raise it air.

"W-Wendy NO!"

A horrified scream left Dipper's throat as he awoke in a cold sweat, shooting up out from the bed so fast everything spun. Dipper looked around frantically only to find himself in the attic bedroom in the Shack.

"Dipper? Dipper, are you okay?"

Dipper turned as his eyes found his sister right at his side, a concerned look on her face.

"I.."

Dipper swallowed stiffly as he fought back the taste of bile in his mouth.

"I-I.. I-it.."

Mabel gently rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Bro-bro.." she soothed. "It must've been one heck of a nightmare.."

"I.. Y-yeah.." he muttered, turning to look away.

Dipper let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. It had felt so real. As the memories of the nightmare ran through his head, he had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"C'mon, Bro-bro.. We should probably get up.. I think Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are up now.."

"Yeah.. yeah.."

Dipper was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what this could mean. Wordlessly, he stood from his bed and soon he followed behind his sister and began to head down to the shop.

 **Author's Note: I am sorry for it being kinda dark.. I'll try to get more soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Dipper was lost in his own thoughts as he began to think over what had happened the night before. He barely heard the sounds of the bell ringing as someone entered the shop. Dipper looked up, expecting to see a bunch of customers but froze as he saw it was Wendy.

"Hey guys!" she waved happily.

"Hey Wendy!" Mabel grinned.

Dipper swallowed shakily.

"Uh.. H-hey.. W-Wendy.."

Mabel looked at Dipper curiously. Though she would usually giggle at his reaction, she felt something was off about how he was speaking. Was that anxiety? Fear? Why would he be afraid of Wendy? She tried to find what could possibly be the matter. She mentally shrugged as she figured it may just be her imagination. Dipper's face went pale and he adverted his eyes when Wendy smiled at him. At seeing this, Wendy frowned.

"Hey man, you okay?" asked Wendy in confusion.

"H-huh? O-o-oh! Yeah! Uh.. J-just um.."

Dipper didn't know what to say. Wendy tilted her head as she saw he wouldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Dipper?"

Dipper froze and slowly turned to look up at her. She looked at him a bit curiously.

"I-it's fine.." Dipper grinned sheepishly. "I'm just kinda t-tired."

Wendy looked at him before she shrugged.

"Okay," she replied. "Hey, you want to hang out later?"

"Oh! Um.."

Mabel looked at him in confusion.

"Uh.. S-sure?"

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" asked Wendy.

"Y-yeah.. I just.. There's a lot of things on my mind right now.."

That was when Grunkle Ford and Stan entered the shop with Soos.

"Hello Dipper, Mabel, Wendy." Ford smiled.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper grinned.

As he ran over to him, Wendy looked on, a bit confused by Dipper's change in mood. She looked at Mabel with a quizzical look to which Mabel shrugged.

"How are you doing this morning?" Ford asked.

"I'm.. I'm okay.. Just.. I'm just kind of tired.." he lied.

In truth, Dipper was unable to rid his mind of the recent nightmare he had the night before. He shook his head. No.. It wasn't right. Dipper knew Wendy would NEVER hurt him, especially the way she had attacked him in his dream. It was only a dream and dreams couldn't hurt you.. Could they?

"Dipper? Dipper!"

Dipper shook his head as the sound of Mabel's voice broke through his thoughts.

"H-huh?"

"Dude, you okay?" asked Soos. "You were kinda zonin' out there."

"I'm.. I-I'm fine.." insisted Dipper.

He gave them a nervous smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Wendy, a bit concerned.

Dipper looked at her and as he met her eyes, they were just as they had always been. The vibrant emerald green he had always known. Those eyes were filled with concern. They were nothing like the soulless haunting eyes in his nightmare and he smiled.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm okay.."

Though Wendy wanted to continue to ask, she nodded nonetheless and returned the smile. Dipper finally looked away after a moment. Mabel was still a bit concerned about her brother. It had been a week since they had gotten back to Gravity Falls, and it had been the third time she had been awoken during the night. It of course, wasn't Dipper's fault. He couldn't control what his dreams were about. Even when having gone into Grunkle Stan's dreams to stop Bill, she wondered if Stan even knew what was going on. Even so, Mabel was becoming very concerned about her brother. Mabel decided she'd ask about it later as the first few customers began to enter the gift-shop.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the tourists finally left the shop, Dipper practically collapsed from exhaustion. He had never felt so tired in his life. He supposed he could use a break for the day.

"Hey guys.. I'm calling it a day.." Dipper stated.

"You are?" gaped Mabel. "But Dipper, I thought you wanted to hang out with Wendy."

Dipper turned and saw his friend's concerned expression and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Wendy.. I'm.. I'm just so tired right now.. I promise we can hang out later I PROMISE!"

Wendy looked at him a bit confused and was about to speak when a flash of lightning caused the lights to flicker. The crack of thunder shook the shack.

"Looks like nobody's goin' anywhere now.." Stan stated flatly.

"C'mon, man! It's just RAIN." Wendy protested, rolling her eyes.

However, Dipper had gone pale. Almost every nightmare had begun with a storm of some kind.

"Well, If you cant go anywhere, I guess that means you'll have to spend the night." Mabel grinned.

"Well, I guess.." Wendy shrugged.

Dipper snapped his head up to look at his sister in shock. Mabel gave him a curious look. All Dipper could think of was what happened in his nightmare.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dipper sat in the attic alone. He was slightly thankful Mabel was down in the living room with Soos, Stan, and Wendy. He supposed it was best for him to be left alone. Dipper shivered as he heard the rain pounding hard against the windows. He felt a chill in the air as the rain seemed to be becoming louder.

Outside, lightning split the sky, followed by an ear splitting crack of thunder. Dipper felt his breath hitch in his throat as panic overtook him. He sprinted out of the room in the dark, unable to see where he was going. Dipper's foot suddenly suddenly met empty space before he began to tumble down the steps. As he fell, Dipper felt his arms and legs striking against each step until finally he tumbled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Dipper groaned as he fought to get up.

"Dipper!"

He tried to lift his head to the sound of the voice. As his vision swam, he could vaguely see a blurry figure with orangey red.

"Wendy..? W...why are you here?" Dipper groaned.

"I was staying the night, remember?"

"O-oh.." was all Dipper could say before he shivered.

"Dipper?" asked Wendy, concerned.

Dipper groaned in response.

"Hey.. You don't LOOK so good.." Wendy stated softly.

"I-I'm just... I'm just a little.. D-dizzy..." Dipper mumbled softly.

"Dipper?"

Dipper lifted his head and immediately regretted it as everything seemed to be tilting to the side. He thought he heard a voice calling his name, but it seemed far away as his eyes drifted closed and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Dipper woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. The continuous pounding of rain on the roof and window continued to aggravate it. He groaned as he turned his head to the side. As he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that he was back in the attic bedroom. Dipper found his head was wrapped up in gauze and he seemed to have quite a few bruises from his tumble down the steps.

The groaning seemed to have caught the attention of whoever had entered the room. He felt a hand against his forehead and winced. He knew they must've noticed as they quickly pulled their hand away.

"Dipper? Dipper, you okay man?"

Dipper's eyes snapped open as he heard Wendy's voice. However, he immediately regretted it as the pain in his head worsened. He rolled over the side of his bed, before vomiting all over the floor.

Wendy immediately jumped back in shocked confusion.

"Dude! You okay!?"

Dipper shrank away at her sudden shouting.

"Hey.. Hey c'mon.." Wendy started gently. "C'mon man.. It's okay.."

"Wha... What Happened..?" he groaned.

"Dude, you don't remember?" asked Wendy incredulous.

Dipper weakly shook his head.

"Dude! You fell down the STAIRS..!" Wendy replied.

"WHAT!?" Dipper shouted, bolting upright.

He cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Dipper, you shouldn't do that..!"

Wendy began to ease him back down.

"I'm such a klutz.." Dipper groaned.

"Dude.. It was just an accident." Wendy replied.

"No, I'M the accident.." Dipper grunted.

Wendy stared at him for a moment.

"Where did THAT come from..?"

Dipper immediately looked away.

"Dude.. Don't worry.. I'm sure you'll feel better-"

There was a sudden crash of thunder that shook the room. Dipper let out a yelp and dove beneath the blankets.

"Dipper?"

Her only response was a soft whimpering coming from beneath the blankets.

"Dude, it's just THUNDER.." Wendy assured him.

Dipper however refused to leave his blankets. As Wendy pulled the blankets back, she froze as she noticed the glassy but terrified look in his dark brown eyes.

"Dipper?"

She reached out toward him but as her hand touched his shoulder, Dipper swung and struck her in the jaw hard enough to create a bruise. Completely dazed and forgetting his pain Dipper leapt from the bed and bolted to the closet, slamming it closed behind him. Wendy stared in shock as she felt something heavy in her chest.. Dipper had never hit her before.. She wondered if it had to due with the fall or maybe something else entirely. Wendy slowly and carefully made her way to the closet door.

"Dipper?"

She leaned in and thought she heard.. Sobbing? Wendy carefully opened the door and was surprised to see Dipper huddled in the corner.

"Dipper? Dipper, are you okay?"

The sound of Wendy's voice seemed to snap him out of it and he looked up.

"W...Wendy?"

Wendy smiled softly, though it was clear she had a bruise forming on her cheek.

"Wendy, I.. I-I did that to you..? O-oh god..! I'm so SORRY!"

"Dipper, it's fine.." Wendy assured him. "Trust me.. I've been through much worse.."

Dipper looked at the floor, to which Wendy gently lifted his head.

"Why didn't you TELL me you were afraid of thunderstorms?"

"I.. B-because.. I shouldn't be such a wimp.." he lied.

"Dipper.."

When Dipper didn't respond, Wendy pulled him into a hug.

"C'mon man.." she smiled. "You know it's not the end of the world."

Dipper sighed. He felt horrible for lying to Wendy, but what could he tell her? That he was being terrorized by a demon version of her?

"Y-Yeah.." he said finally.

"Oh, by the way.." Wendy gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

"You got an awesome right hook!"

Dipper chuckled a bit nervously as he noticed the black and blue mark.

"Uh.. We should probably get some ice on that.." Dipper stated.

"Yeah.. Maybe.."

Dipper smiled softly, knowing he would have to find a way to make it up to Wendy, especially after what had happened.

 **Author's Note: I'm really sorry if this seems kinda rushed.. I'll try to work on that better..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

The soft sounds of rain pattered against the windows and roof of the Shack. Wendy had become worried about her best friend. Ever since the incident many days before, she had noticed Dipper had kept his distance from her. She glanced over at him with a look of deep concern. Wendy knew something was bothering him, and she knew it wasn't just because of the storm three nights before. Wendy wanted to know what was wrong, but whenever she asked him about the situation, he would insist he was fine. She noticed his unease as he wouldn't even look her in the eye. What was wrong? She wanted to know.

Dipper sat at his post, thinking over what has been happening to him. It had been three weeks and he was no closer to figuring out what was going on with him. Dipper groaned, scrubbing at his face with his hands. He couldn't understand why he was having nightmarish dreams about Wendy. Dipper felt someone nudge his shoulder, causing him to jump. Mabel stared back at him, concerned.

"You okay, Bro-bro?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dipper pulled away from her.

"I'm f-fine.." he muttered softly.

"Dipper.. You hadn't slept in over three weeks.."

"It's NOTHING.." Dipper insisted. "I'll be fine."

Mabel looked at him with growing concern. Dipper turned away from her.

"I'll be upstairs.."

Mabel wanted to protest but nodded instead.

"I'll take your over then.."

As Dipper began to leave, Mabel spoke up.

"Hey Dipper?"

Dipper only stopped, not wanting to turn around.

"Get some sleep, okay?" asked Mabel.

Dipper sighed and nodded.

"Sure.." he muttered, soon continuing out of the room.

Mabel sighed and shook her head, taking Dipper's place at stocking the shelves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dipper headed through the 'Employee's Only' door and sighed. There was no WAY he'd be able to sleep. He knew Mabel was worried about him, but he just couldn't sleep, not if the same nightmares threaten to overwhelm him again. Dipper looked up and after looking around the room, found he was in the kitchen. He made his way over to the counter, finding a pot of coffee. Dipper grimaced at seeing the mostly empty pot. He knew Grunkle Ford drank it in the morning, to 'Wake him up'. Although Dipper never understood the appeal of coffee, he nonetheless picked the pot up and numbly poured the dark liquid into the mug, before taking a large swig.

Dipper gagged at the bitter taste but forced himself to swallow it down. He coughed and shuddered a bit as a warmth from the coffee washed through him. After a moment or so, Dipper looked up. He could feel a small bit of energy returning to him as he rubbed at his eyes. Dipper sighed as he made his way up to the attic bedroom. He paced back and forth as he tried to figure out what was going on. He caught his refection in the nearby mirror. Dipper stared at his refection. His chestnut brown hair was a mess, his skin was a sickly pale, and half-moon circles had begun to spread beneath his dull dark brown eyes. The nightmares had begun three days after arriving in Gravity Falls.

"Why am I having these DREAMS?" he groaned, gazing at his reflection. "Wendy is my best FRIEND! Why are the dreams happening NOW? It doesn't make any SENSE.. Wendy would never hurt me.."

 _'But she COULD.'_ his thoughts replied. _'You've seen how she can easily break someone's arm.. How she handles a wood axe.. It's only a matter of TIME.'_

"No!" he stated firmly. "She's not LIKE that!"

 _'Oh really..'_ his thoughts replied. _'You've SEEN what she's capable of..'_

Dipper narrowed his eyes, and was shocked to see his reflection was.. Smiling back at him.

 _'Wendy has immeasurable strength.. Even if she doesn't seem like she could.. She has the strength and CAPABILITY to inflict injury.. The capability to KILL..'_

"Don't you DARE say that about her!" Dipper growled at his reflection. "She's not a MONSTER!"

 _'Oh please.. You can't HONESTLY think she won't eventually snap if she was pushed hard enough..'_

"STOP it!" Dipper glared. "Wendy is not LIKE that!"

His reflection only grinned wider, now showing far too many teeth.. Much like how Wendy had in Dipper's nightmares.

 _'Just keep telling yourself that..'_ said his reflection coolly. _'You can't hide from what she IS.. What she CAN do!'_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

There was a shattering of glass as Dipper slammed a fist into the mirror, breaking it into a thousand pieces. Hot blood seeped out from the gashes of his hand. Dipper hissed in pain as he clenched his bloodied fist.

"I will NOT let you talk about my WENDY that way!"

The multiple reflections of Dipper's twisted duplicate only grinned wider.

 _'YOUR Wendy..?'_ it sneered. _'She will NEVER see you as more than just a pathetic little PUNK that needs to be DISPOSED of!'_

The multiple reflections' cruel laughter echoed through Dipper's mind as a sudden dizziness washed over him and he collapsed to the floor.

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait.. I had been very busy with getting ready for the holidays.. I hope to get more up soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

When Dipper came to, he found himself lying on the floor of the attic. Wendy and Mabel were at his side.

"Dipper? Thank GOD! What HAPPENED!?" Wendy whimpered.

Dipper only groaned and rolled onto his side, his entire body convulsing as he vomited onto the floor. Wendy and Mabel were taken by surprise but remained at his side. Not far from them, was the mirror. It lay on its side on the floor, splinters and shards of glass scattered about the floor, lying in a pool of fresh blood. Dipper whimpered and shivered as tears began to slip down his cheeks.

"I can't take this anymore.." he croaked weakly.

"What?" asked Wendy. "Dipper, what're you talking about?"

"I can't.. I c-can't.."

Dipper doubled over and continued throwing up onto the floor as the toll of sleepless nights finally overtook him.

"Dipper.." said Wendy.

"He let it go for too long.." Mabel muttered sadly.

"What?" asked Wendy. "What do you mean?"

Mabel turned to look at her.

"Dipper's been having horrible nightmares.. It's been going on for weeks now.." Mabel confessed, frowning.

"Dipper, why didn't you TELL me?" asked Wendy.

Dipper cowered away from her, his mind too overwhelmed to register the concern in her voice.

"P-please.. D-don't hurt me..? W-Wendy I'm sorry! D-don't HURT me!"

"Dipper?"

Dipper curled up in a tight ball on the floor.

"Dipper, it's okay.."

"S-stop.. P-please, Wendy! I'm sorry!"

Wendy gently pulled him into a hug. Dipper tried to get away, but was far too exhausted to really move.

"Dipper.. Calm down.. It's okay.."

After about ten minutes, Dipper snapped out of it and he looked up.

"W..Wendy..?"

Wendy smiled softly.

"Yeah, man.. It's okay.."

Dipper looked at her and instead of seeing the dark and soulless eyes, he saw the bright emerald eyes had had always known staring back and he buried his face into her shoulder, finally breaking down as he cried into her shoulder.

"Sshhhhh... It's okay.." Wendy soothed, gently rubbing his back. "You're okay.."

Dipper continued to sob openly into his best friend's shoulder. After a minute or so, Wendy noticed Dipper's grip had relaxed a bit and she looked down at him, soon realizing Dipper had cried himself to sleep. Wendy smiled softly as she continued holding onto him.

"Don't worry, Dipper.." Wendy whispered, gently rubbing his back. "We'll figure out what's going on with you.."

Dipper only let out a soft groan and Wendy smiled as she hugged him again. After a moment, she soon stood up, making her way downstairs with Mabel following behind her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dipper lay in a bed of Ford's lab, still fast asleep. Wendy had begun to very carefully wrap up Dipper's injured hand while the others sat about the room. After being informed on what had been going on, Ford began to go through one of the many boxes where he soon removed what looked to be a metal strainer. There were many straps protruding from the object.

"I knew I could reuse this at another date.." Ford muttered, pulling out the device.

"What exactly IS that?" asked Wendy, confused.

"This is the Project Mentem," said Ford. "It was originally invented in my attempts to prevent Bill's influence on a person's mind.. But after you had told me what has been happening to Dipper, I had a feeling I would be using it again.."

As Ford carefully strapped the device on Dipper's head, Dipper began to toss and turn, mumbling in his sleep.

"Dipper? Dipper what's WRONG?" asked Mabel in fear.

"The nightmares must be getting worse.." Ford muttered softly.

After working with a few of the wires and pressing a couple buttons, unusual device sprang to life. The computer screen flickered on after a few moments and everyone stared up at the screen. Wendy and Mabel were shocked as they saw Dipper standing in the middle of the forest of Gravity Falls as rain fell from above him. They saw his head snap to an unknown direction before heading off into the forest.

As they watched, they could hear Dipper's voice coming from the screen.

"Wendy? Wendy, are you THERE?"

They saw him stop at the shore of Lake Gravity Falls. Dipper on the screen looked this way and that. Wendy's blood ran cold as she saw.. Herself.. But it wasn't HER. The creature who took her form was deathly pale and had patches of deep red that covered its skin. Wendy took in the sight of its dull and clouded eyes that showed no emotion or care toward the fearful boy in front of it. A pit formed in Wendy's stomach as she saw the creature smile, showing far too many teeth as it moved toward him.

"Is.. I-is that me?" Wendy whispered, awestruck by the sight. "This is what he thinks of me?"

Ford looked at Wendy with a dark expression.

"I should have realized this would happen.." 

"What do you mean, Grunkle Ford?" asked Mabel, confused.

"Dipper has been possessed by an evil creature.. Something that should NEVER be taken lightly.."

"When you say evil.. Do you mean like.. Bill evil?"

Ford shook his head grimly.

"Bill would seem more like a Boy Scout compared to THIS creature.."

They were interrupted by the sounds of Dipper's shouts of terror.

"W-Wendy! Please! Wendy I'm SORRY!"

Wendy stared in horror as she saw the creature had pinned Dipper to the sand, holding a bloodied knife.

"Dipper! Dipper wake UP!" Wendy cried out, gently shaking him.

"Wendy?"

Wendy turned to the screen and saw the Dipper on the screen had stopped struggling, much to the creatures confusion, then anger. It took the weapon and brought it to Dipper's neck.

"W-Wendy? W-Wendy please..."

The creature smiled cruelly and drug it across his neck.

Dipper let out a blood curdling scream as he snapped awake, gripping at his neck frantically as he struggled to breathe.

"Dipper! Dipper it's okay!" Wendy insisted, grabbing a hold of him.

Dipper struggled and thrashed to which Wendy tightened her grip, holding him in a bear-hug to keep him from injuring himself.

"Dipper.. Dipper, look at me.." Wendy whispered. "Calm down.. You're okay.."

Dipper looked up, his tears of fear and stress slipping down his face. He collapsed against her, sobbing openly.

"It's okay.. It was just a dream.."

Dipper mumbled apologies as he sobbed openly.

"Sshhhhh..."

After a while, Dipper slowly began to relax and Ford made his way over to them.

"Dipper, you have shown us what we need to know.."

Dipper looked up, tears still falling from his eyes.

"G...Grunkle Ford?"

Ford nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Dipper.. We're in the lab.. You're safe here.."

"B-but... T-the forest! T-the LAKE! W-wha-?"

"It wasn't REAL, Dipper.. It was only a dream.."

Dipper let out a shaky breath before relaxing against Wendy as she hugged him.

"I know what creature is causing this.."

At saying this, Ford went over to a nearby drawer and removed an ancient, tattered book. After blowing off a bit of dust, he opened it.

"This creature is known as a Baku.. A creature that feeds on fears generated within a person's dreams.. This creature can be very dangerous as the person sleeping is the most vulnerable in this state due to their slow heart-rate.. If a person becomes overly stressed during this state, it can cause the heart to become overwhelmed and a person's heart could stop beating."

Wendy and Mabel were horrified at this.

"What are we going to DO?"

Ford looked up from the book with a determined expression.

"We will need to travel into his mind and face this creature head on."

 **Author's Note: For those who do not know, Baku is an actual creature that feed on a person's dreams and nightmares.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

"How the h*ll are we supposed to do THAT!?" Wendy nearly shouted.

"Wendy! LANGUAGE!" Stan shouted.

Wendy jumped, having almost forgotten he was there.

"Wait.." Mabel started. "I know what to DO!"

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"We'll use THIS!"

Mabel then pulled out a rather ratty looking journal with the large '3' imprinted on a six-fingered hand.

"Mabel! Where did you GET that!?" Ford demanded.

"I found it a few days after coming back to Gravity Falls.." Mabel explained. "At first I was thinking of showing Dipper, but THEN I remembered what happened last summer and then I-"

"Would ya GET to the POINT!?" Stan grumbled, becoming impatient.

"What I'm GETTING at is we can recite the cite thingy and go into Dipper's MIND!" Mabel replied.

"Absolutely NOT!" Ford stated. "There's no TELLING what could HAPPEN to you! NONE of you are going into the dreamscape!"

"But Grunkle Ford-"

"I said no!" Ford stated, firmly. "Whichever time you had used it was reckless ENOUGH! I cannot afford you or anyone ELSE getting hurt."

Wendy looked at him before turning to Dipper, who was still a complete and nervous wreck, sobbing into her shoulder. Her expression soon became determination.

"Then I'LL go.." she stated.

"WHAT!?" Ford and Mabel shouted.

"Look, kid.. I know you're CONCERNED and all but-"

"No man.. I'm not just gonna SIT here doing NOTHING!" Wendy shouted, cutting Stan off. "Can't you see how TERRIFIED he is!?"

Dipper was indeed still shaking and whimpering, fighting not to fall asleep again and was failing miserably.

"I can't let him go THROUGH this anymore.." Wendy concluded.

Ford looked at her and sighed.

"Very well.." he relented. "But someone should go with you-"

"Nah, I can take care of myself." Wendy interrupted.

She then, took the book from Mabel and began to look for the right page. Mabel looked over at her brother to see he had fallen asleep again. She very gently rubbed his shoulder and he groaned.

"It's okay, Broseph.." Mabel assured him. "You'll be okay.."

"Ah! Here it is!" Wendy said after a few moments. "Okay.. So.."

She looked over the words and began to try and read them, squinting slightly.

"Vid...Videntis Omnium.. Magister Mentium.. Magnesium Ad Homninem.."

Everyone stared in awe and Mabel stepped back as Wendy began to emit an eerie blue glow.

"Magnum Opus.. Habeus Corpus.. Intceptus Nolanus Overratus.. Magister Mentium Magister Mentium MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

As the last words were spoken, the flash emanated out from Wendy's body before she fell limp to the floor, still holding Dipper close to her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Wendy groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself somewhere within the Forest of Gravity Falls. Wendy looked up as the sound of thunder echoed around her.

"Wait.. W-what? Where did I just-"

She looked over and could see a shape not far away from her. As she squinted into the darkness, Wendy could make out the figure of her best friend running through the forest.

"Dipper?"

Wendy could see he was in distress and soon raced after him.

"Dipper WAIT!"

She froze as she heard an ear-piercing scream echo around her. The voice sounded.. Familiar.. Wendy turned and saw Dipper had stopped running.

"H-hello?" she heard him say. "I-is anybody there?"

"Dipper!" Wendy responded.

Dipper snapped his head up and looked around.

"W-Wendy?" he gasped in shock.

"Yeah Dipper, I'm-"

"Wendy, are you THERE?" he called, interrupting her.

"Dipper-"

Wendy stopped as she realized he couldn't actually hear her.

"I must be in his mind.." she realized with a jolt. "It.. I-it worked! It actually WORKED!"

Wendy nearly jumped as another scream echoed from deeper within the forest. She saw Dipper turn to his left and head off in the direction of the voice.

"Dipper! Stop! It's not who you THINK it is!" Wendy cried out, chasing after him.

Wendy followed him until she saw him slow to a halt. She stopped as well and could see the usually tranquil and serene scene of the Lake Gravity Falls. Now though, it seemed to be shrouded in a thick and almost ghostly fog. The only sounds was the water lapping against the sandy shoreline.

"Dipper?" she called to him.

Dipper in turn only seemed to look around.

"Why isn't this WORKING!?" Wendy growled, becoming frustrated.

"Hello? Wendy?" Dipper called out.

Within the fog, Wendy could make out the distinct shape of a tall figure. As Dipper moved closer, Wendy's blood ran cold as she saw the creature who had been impersonating her and terrorizing her best friend.

"W-Wendy..?" she heard him say.

Wendy could hear the fear in her friend's voice as the creature turned to look at him. She took a startled step back as she saw the creature make its way toward her friend.

"W-Wendy? W-what's going on?" Dipper whimpered.

"Don't worry Dipper.." the creature grinned. "You won't have to worry about your problems anymore.."

Wendy's eyes grew wide as she saw the creature take out a bloodied knife from her pocket.

"I'll make all your pain go away.."

"Wendy.. W-Wendy please!"

The creature only grinned wider, showing far too many teeth. As Wendy saw the creature bring the blade up to strike..

"NOOO!"

Wendy lunged at the creature, slamming it to the sandy ground, and knocking the blade away.

"STAY AWAY HIM YOU MONSTER!"

Dipper stared on in shock and confusion.

"What.. W-what the-"

"Dipper RUN!" Wendy shouted, struggling with the creature.

"Wendy!? But.. But how-"

"None of this is REAL!" Wendy replied. "This is all in your MIND!"

"No..." growled the creature.

Wendy felt herself suddenly be knocked away. Wendy and Dipper at this point had noticed the change in the creature's voice. It had formed into warped and impossibly deep bass tone.

"You insolent brat.."

The creature stood up from the ground. Wendy and Dipper stumbled back as they saw the creature begin to grow in size. The being's body became covered in a thick coat, its hands and feet transformed into massive paws, and its eyes became a blazing red as it stared down at them.

 **Author's Note: If anyone is wondering, the words used in the reciting section can actually be found in the Journal, which I have.. I also want to say that I have just lost my great uncle and so.. It might take some time to write anymore chapters.. I will do what I can to get more up soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

"You FOOLS!" the Baku snarled. "You thought you could defeat ME!?"

"Aw man.. What do we DO?" Wendy asked, glancing at Dipper.

"Wendy, you said this was in my MIND right?"

"Yeah?" said Wendy, unsure of what his point was.

"Then we can change how everything GOES here!"

"What?"

"Just follow my LEAD!"

Dipper then began to float up into the air, an unusual blue flame coming to life within his hands. Wendy watched in awe as she saw Dipper use the blue flames to his advantage, striking the Baku in the chest and knocking it back. Wendy began to think of a way to help.

"Ugh! If only I had my AXE!" she muttered in frustration.

Almost instantly, a wood axe began to materialize in her hands.

"What the-?"

"Wendy, just go WITH it!" Dipper instructed. "Anything is POSSIBLE in a DREAM!"

Wendy looked at him still using the flames to fight back the creature. She soon turned toward the creature and began to think of all the pain she had seen Dipper in.. All the fear he had been put through.. As these thoughts went through her mind, her anger grew. Bolts of deep blue lightning began to flash around her, flowing throughout her body. She gripped onto the axe which now glinted blue from the surges of blue electricity. Dipper was in awe as he saw her rising into the air beside him, her fiery red hair blowing about by an invisible wind. Wendy let out an angry yell and swung her axe in a large arc, sending out bolts of blue lightning which hammered the Baku in the chest. The creature roared in pain as it was knocked to the ground. The Baku snarled and swiped at her, knocking Wendy out of the air with its massive paw. Wendy felt the air get knocked out of her as she hit the ground.

"WENDY!" Dipper cried.

Dipper stopped his attack on the Baku and hurried to his friend's aid. Wendy was finding it hard to breathe.

"Wendy, Wendy are you okay?"

Wendy coughed and glared up at the Baku. She stood up, readying her axe. Her breathing was heavy as she stood protectively in front of Dipper. Wendy let out a yell as she swung her axe. The polished blade of the axe cut into the creature's leg. It let out an agonized howl of pain. The creature snarled and swiped at Wendy with its massive paw.

"WENDY!"

Dipper leapt in front of her and made a painful grunt as he was knocked to the ground. Wendy stared in horror as Dipper now lay on the ground.

"DIPPER!"

She ran to his side.

"Nononono!" she whimpered.

"Dipper! SAY something!"

Dipper groaned as he looked up.

"I.. I t-thought.. Dreams... Couldn't h-hurt you.." he croaked out painfully.

"Dipper.. Oh Dipper I'm so sorry!"

Wendy hugged Dipper tight as the Baku took step toward them.

"No.. I'm the one who should be sorry.. " Dipper muttered. "I should've told you about this sooner.."

"I should've been here for you in the first place.." Wendy insisted, tears forming in her eyes.

The massive creature took another step, chuckling loudly. The two best friends embraced each other tightly.

"Wendy.. You're the greatest friend I've ever had.."

"Oh Dipper, you mean everything to me.. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you.."

Just as the Baku loomed over the friends, a sudden and bright light shimmered around them. The Baku drew back in surprise, finding the duo emitting a bright, silvery flame. Dipper and Wendy looked up in shock as they remained where they were in the sand. The Baku had reached out to grab them but let out a roar in anger and shock as its paw caught fire. Dipper and Wendy stood up from the sand, gripping each others' hands tight. The fire began to spread along the creature's body and the Baku snarled. Dipper and Wendy each raised and arm to shield their eyes from the growing light. The Baku let out a bloodcurdling screech of agony as the creature's body began to disintegrate into ashes, leaving nothing behind.

As the creature vanished, the darkness and fog began to disappear. The storm that had been happening moments before, was now replaced by the bright and warm glow of the sun. Dipper and Wendy lowered their arms as their vision finally adjusted to the light. They were in shock as they saw the light of the mid-morning sun shining around them.

"I.. Did.. Did we just.." began Dipper.

"I think we DID!" Wendy smiled.

The duo let out joyful laughs as they hugged each other tight.

"We DID IT! We actually DID IT!" Dipper cheered.

As the duo continued their embrace, they began to notice Wendy was fazing in and out of sight.

"What?" asked Wendy in confusion.

"I guess I'm waking up.."

Wendy looked at him, a little concerned.

"Dipper..?"

Dipper smiled.

"Don't worry.. I'll see you when I wake up.."

Wendy smiled and soon hugged him tight before slowly vanishing from sight.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Wendy let out a groan as she opened her eyes. She looked around and found she was back in Ford's lab with Dipper beside her.

"Ugh.. Wendy..?" Dipper groaned, beginning to stir.

"Dipper.." Wendy smiled.

Wendy pulled him into a tight hug.

"Wendy? W-what? What happened?"

"It's over, Dipper.. We did it."

Dipper looked at her a bit confused but soon smiled and hugged her tight.

"You put up a pretty good FIGHT there, Wendy." Stan smirked.

"Um.. What?" asked Wendy, confused.

"Yeah, we saw the whole THING." Mabel grinned. "You both kicked some real bad guy BUTT!"

"Heh.. Well.." Dipper grinned a bit sheepishly. "I couldn't have done it without Wendy's help.."

Wendy smiled.

"Hey man.. What're best friends for?"

Dipper smiled but soon frowned.

"Um.. Wendy.." Dipper started.

Wendy looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"I.. I know this is kind of awkward.." Dipper started. "I guess I'm saying this now because.. Well, you really mean a lot to me.. I know I've said this over and over before.. But.. I was thinking if you.. Um.. You know.. I was wondering if we.. If we could-"

"Dipper..?" Wendy interrupted.

"Y-yeah?"

"Stop talking.."

Dipper looked at her with confusion but was taken by surprise as Wendy leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Dipper froze up but soon relaxed and returned it gently. After a moment, they pulled back. Dipper stared at her with a soft smile as his face flushed a soft pink.

"It's about TIME you guys hooked up.." Stan said with a smirk.

Dipper and Wendy turned to stare at them, having forgotten they were there.

"Yeah well.. Whatever." Wendy replied, rolling her eyes.

She then turned to Dipper with a smile. Wendy put an arm around him and playfully ruffled his hair. Dipper chuckled and playfully pushed her away.

"Guess everything's back to normal." Soos smiled as he watched his friends from close by.

Ford nodded.

"Wendy is a good friend.." he agreed. "She will be good for him.."

"You can say THAT again." Mabel grinned.

After removing the helmet from Dipper's head, everyone began to leave the lab. As Ford began to disconnect the Project Mentem from the monitor, he did not seem to notice a shadowy dark shape of a beast peering out from of a thick and eerie fog before the screen went black.

 **End**

 **Author's Note: And so ends another story.. I am very sorry if this seemed to be a bit rushed.. I hope you enjoyed the story and hope you have a great day**


End file.
